Such a connecting means is known from DE 196 04 243 C2 for example.
DE 196 04 243 C2 discloses a fitting for connecting components, said fitting consisting of two half-fittings which are each fixed to a respective one of the components that are to be connected and comprise elements that are adapted to be brought into engagement with one another for establishing the connection between the components, wherein each of the half-fittings comprises a section in the form of a segment of a circle having self-cutting protruding edges so that each half-fitting is adapted to anchor itself in the relevant component by virtue of being driven into its respectively associated component along the self-cutting edges. In the case of hard materials such as a hardwood or metallic materials for example, the process of driving the half-fittings into the components along the self-cutting edges is extremely difficult or even completely impossible. In addition, there is a danger with the fitting in accordance with DE 196 04 243 C2 that the lateral walls of the respective component could break away when driving-in the half-fittings as a result of the forces arising due to the protruding self-cutting edges.